Ceramic matrix composites, which include ceramic fibers embedded in a ceramic matrix, exhibit a combination of properties that make them promising candidates for industrial applications that demand excellent thermal and mechanical properties along with low weight, such as gas turbine engine components. Typically, one of the final steps in the fabrication of a ceramic matrix composite is melt infiltration, in which a molten material is infiltrated into a porous preform that includes the ceramic fibers. The melt infiltration process may be time consuming in the case of large components or parts having a complex geometry.